


求求你再生一个吧

by whiteland



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Clark Kent, M/M, Mpreg, 蝙超
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteland/pseuds/whiteland
Summary: 一点灰白





	求求你再生一个吧

当布鲁斯听到孤独堡垒的AI对托马斯的评估报告时，他的心脏像被塞了几千斤炸药一样在胸口里剧烈地爆开了。他这辈子见过的无聊荒诞事儿已经够多了，但很少有比得上这个让他觉得这么可笑的。

“所以不合格是什么狗屁意思？”布鲁斯讲尽力了，但他还是没把脏话全部咽下去。

“……”那个据说和卡尔生父一模一样的AI影像沉默了一会儿。半晌他毫不退缩地对上蝙蝠侠刀刃一样的目光，幽幽地开口：“卡尔还需要一个正常的孩子。”

正常的。布鲁斯被这个形容词激怒了。他连手指尖都在发胀，眼球闷热，岩浆般炙热的情感在他的胸腔里一股一股涌上来。他强忍着想冲上去怒吼的冲动，勉强保持着平静的语调问：

“告诉我，什么标准是正常？”

从堡垒出来后，他把超人约到了蝙蝠洞。

“解释，超人。”  
他不再掩饰，面具下的眼睛里怒火翻腾。托马斯的体检和评估报告摊在桌面，超人一眼就能看到上面的内容。  
虽然他一个字不看也知道上面写的是什么。  
领主超人漂浮在半空，美好的曲线在白披风下若隐若现，让人忍不住猜想这副肉体的质感。他面无表情地听完蝙蝠侠的质疑，然后用热视线烧穿了正对着洞穴的监视器。

他优雅而威势地降落，堪称轻盈地坐在蝙蝠洞的操控台上，按下了制服中间的S型标志。披风一片羽毛一样轻柔地落下，堆在台上，覆盖着小半宽阔洁白的腰背。黑色的制服一点点消失，露出修长有力的腿，两条白蛇般淫糜的交缠着，整个起伏有致的胸口，还有肌肉紧实的小腹。  
蝙蝠侠很快就反应过来了，他的操纵台上坐着一个赤裸的超人，就在离他不到一尺的地方。

这个超人甚至还在威严而傲慢看着他，神情冷漠得好像在瞭望塔主持会议。  
蝙蝠侠握住一条玉帆杆一样的腿，一把拉在怀里。腿上的肌肉远不如主人淡定，在接触到冰凉的手套时细微地痉挛了一下，被拉扯时更是轻轻地颤抖起来。  
蝙蝠侠决定用另外的方法让超人开口。在卡尔没用热视线烧掉他拿着的遥控器的情况下，他打开了蝙蝠洞里所有的红太阳灯。

事实证明，在卡尔肚子里乱搞的时候问什么都能得到想要的。

“托马斯不会有超能力了。”卡尔低着头急喘，但还是忍不住呻吟了一声，然后他给了蝙蝠侠完全不重的一拳。“所以他不符合乔艾尔的期望。”

蝙蝠侠嗯了一声，说他知道。然后保持着快速抽插的频率，他扳过超人有些失神的脸问他：“是因为氪石？”

当然是氪石，不然什么能影响无所不能的领主。Mercy，死去企业家的女秘书，卢瑟一直的战友，在卢瑟的遗赠里发现了那枚唯一的金色氪石。  
所幸氪石体积极小，Mercy完全无法接近超人，而在远距离的攻击中超人并没有受到什么严重的危害。但是尚未出生，脆弱无比的托马斯就没这好运气了。  
蝙蝠侠的愤怒从心底冲到了头顶。而布鲁斯感到一阵后怕。

他停了一下，随即更用力地进入，鞭打着超人的内里，用力搅动着所有绵软的脆弱的颤抖的拒绝的碰一下就让超人忍受不住地挺腰强忍呻吟的部位。超人一下又一下无法控制地挺直腰身内部痉挛，完全无法忍耐，忍无可忍下一手肘杵在蝙蝠侠背上，一手推拒着和他扭打起来。

“我让你，待在堡垒里。”蝙蝠侠的声音嘶哑，毫不畏惧卡尔的反抗。他的腰上一使力，把超人整个人抱在怀里端起来，就这样原地走了几步，超人的劲儿就泄了，他硬撑着不让身子软下来，但腰还是不受控制地瘫在蝙蝠侠怀抱里。这个姿势使得两人连接的地方前所未有的深，卡尔感觉每走一步他整个人就被劈开一次。他痛苦的喘息着，下身无法停止地抽搐，但他还是把带着哭腔的呻吟掐灭在喉咙里，姿态冷硬地直起身体，毫不动摇地与蝙蝠侠对视。

这傲慢到骨子里的氪星人。

“你为什么不劝罪犯们离别人的家远点？”超人冷笑着，蝙蝠侠突然感到心脏一阵抽紧。

“只有秩序才能让他们听话。”超人继续说着，呻吟不知不觉一开口就在喘息间隙里窜出来，但他铁了心要让蝙蝠侠听完。  
“你明明知道的。托马斯是一个牺牲品，你在让世界上有更多。”

蝙蝠侠内心如坠冰窖。他当然能听懂了超人的意思。  
超人是在孤独堡垒遇袭的。

这不对。他无声地反驳着超人，眼睛却呆愣地盯着超人有些凹陷的肚子。  
他还能想起这个肚子凸起来的时候，自己从来没在那圆润的曲线上抚摸过哪怕一次。而卡尔听了他的话遭受了袭击，他却完全不知道这迷人的部位遭遇过什么。他想起托马斯出生后卡尔的的倦容，和抱着奶津津的小肉团时轻柔的动作。  
AI告诉他托马斯是个失败品。  
卡尔喘息着说，你在让世界上有更多牺牲。  
他的内心烛火摇曳，有什么坚固的东西几乎开始动摇。  
这不对。他冷酷地想到。暴力从不能带来真正的什么，除了荒芜和死寂。

他抱紧超人，近乎痛苦地捂住他的眼睛。抽插的力度逐渐变得更大，超人的呻吟越来越难以抑制，他低下头，靠在蝙蝠侠的肩头，急促的喘息着，任由蝙蝠侠一点点强行打开自己最深的内部。除了肉体激烈碰撞的声音，他们在接下来几个小时里再没有任何交流。

直到蝙蝠侠把满脑子的欲念分了几次总算全部送进卡尔被撞击到合不拢的身体里，卡尔才轻轻地嗯了一下。蝙蝠侠拿下蒙着超人眼睛的手，发现上面湿漉漉一片。再看超人，大汗淋漓，脸上糊满汗水，蓝色的瞳孔无神却十分清亮。  
只是汗水，他没哭。  
蝙蝠侠稍微有那么点遗憾。

为了让卡尔恢复得快一些，布鲁斯开启了黄太阳灯。卡尔在他怀里乖顺地趴了大概有十秒，然后悄无声息地抽身而去。布鲁斯甚至没看清他是怎么穿上衣服离开的。

布鲁斯呆呆地坐在蝙蝠洞里，直到室内空气完全冷下来，他不由自主地打了个寒颤。原来早已更深夜静，室内屋外都寂静无声，月光洒在地面上，室外监控器只拍到一片凌冽的白。  
他这时才后知后觉地想起来，卡尔从未提起曾遭遇的袭击，其实他也从来没想过问。

那可是超人。

布鲁斯承认，卡尔强悍到让人不由自主地信任甚至依赖他。虽然这本不该发生在蝙蝠侠身上。

就像卡尔制定的那些严苛却颇有成效的律令。毫不留情，效果显著，一旦感受到这逼迫的“和平”的美好，就难以自主地依赖，放弃自由，放弃思考，最后在大众的裹挟下，甘之若饴地接受。

但是鞭子不能放进脑子里。

没人有资格做牧羊人，人类也并非温顺的绵羊。

蝙蝠侠调出超人身上的追踪器信号，屏幕上那个闪烁的光点正以极速跨越北半球，显示面板跟不上信号的移动速度，光点在屏幕上快速跳跃，断断续续连不成一条线。  
最后光点停在北极。

在蝙蝠侠读到一本报告的最后一页时，超人的通讯频道传来了提醒。

“男孩。”超人言简意赅地说。

“他不会再有事。”

他冷冽的声音仿佛夹杂着北极的霜雪，又像闪着寒光的刀刃。冰冷的戾气在平静的声线里蔓延。  
通讯停止。

蝙蝠侠抬头看看屏幕，代表着信号的光点像一根被风吹熄的蜡烛，“呼”的一下消失了。

这时阿尔弗雷德的声音响起，催促他到宅子里照看已经醒来，正因没有看到熟悉的两个身影而哭泣不安的小婴孩。

布鲁斯重重叹了口气。他脱下盔甲，心不在焉地回想着白天看的育儿经典，心底暗绰绰的某个角落带着一点低劣的欣喜，期待第二个孩子的到来。


End file.
